


Clair de Lune

by SpamMusubiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpamMusubiii/pseuds/SpamMusubiii
Summary: A Tsukkiyama short drabble!!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Clair de Lune

Yamaguchi was perched against the windowsill, his head tilted up so that his face basked in the soothing glow of the moonlight that kissed every star that tainted his cheeks. That was soon short-lived as he savored the gentle breeze that came with the clouds. It was dark again, but it didn't matter to him. Yamaguchi turned around, his hands then cupped Tsukki's cheeks.

He never knew he could hold the moonlight in his hands.

The latter blinked for a second in response, the color of the sun was beautifully stuck in his iris. Yamaguchi observed his face in sheer silence as Clair de Lune played distinctly in the background. He couldn't seem to grasp things. Why did he even associate Tsukki with the moon when both his golden hair and eyes resembled that of the sun in the first place? 

It honestly confused him, to say the least. 

"What is it, Yamaguchi?" Tsukki asked with one eyebrow slightly raised.

Before he even knew it, his olive eyes were now glistening with tears. "I just missed you," was what he intended to tell him. Instead, he found himself stumbling upon words that resonated with the rhythmical ambiguity of the music, "N-nothing... you're just... beautiful."

Yamaguchi gulped, he himself knew that it was an understatement, for he thought that the Tsukki standing right in front of him was none other than ethereal, otherworldly even.

And just like that, his tears have flown freely while the dynamic build-up of the music has reached its peak. Blotches of grayish hues now marred the clouds, and the raindrops began to fall with increasing intensity. The music was mellow again, as it was about to come to an end.

The moon was long gone, and so was he.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is somehow inspired by Ariana Grande's Moonlight as well, kindly let me know what you think about this! :))


End file.
